U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,523 describes a press roll, the jacket of which is secured to the end walls by means of circle-arc, wedge-shaped locking elements that are pulled into circular, axial grooves on the inner sides of the end walls, thereby clamping the edge portions of the jacket. This known arrangement effectively locks the jacket to the end walls. However, it has been found that repeated assembly and dismantling of the jacket causes the edge portions to stretch since the wedge-shaped locking element must be moved axially under increasing clamping action against the jacket. Furthermore, the locking element acts on the outside of the jacket so that the jacket is compressed radially inwardly and no compensation therefor occurs for any over-dimensioning of the jacket. This results in outward bending of the jacket. In view of these drawbacks it is difficult to achieve an accurate fit of the jacket while this work is in progress and assembly of the jacket may have to be discontinued and recommenced from the beginning.
The problems described above are eliminated with a press roll according to FI-90120 in which the jacket is clamped against a counter-support ring by means of an elastic clamping ring, the elastic clamping ring being compressed between an outer or inner clamping ring of metal and the peripheral portion of the end wall. One drawback with the arrangement according to FI-90120 is that it is difficult to achieve accurate fitting of the various elements in relation to each other quickly and simply, and at the same time ensure sufficient clamping force around the whole jacket.
The object of the present invention is to provide a press roll that at least essentially reduces the problems of the latter known press roll.